Cooling water regulating valves intended for vehicles, i.e. passenger vehicles or commercial vehicles, are used in cooling water circuits of internal combustion engines. Such a valve may be sealed in relation to the surrounding periphery. In principle, valves of this type are of tight or virtually tight design. Nevertheless, however, a certain leakage may occur, in particular after a certain aging time of the valve, after which a sealing action of the valve seals may decrease.